


Sink or Swim

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Brotp, Gen, M/M, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kousuke teaches Shunpei to swim, and Shunpei learns that Kousuke isn’t the guy he’s pegged him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending was rushed, but idk. Enjoy this fic

“I can’t do this!” Shunpei stared at the pool of water. He held his bright intertube close to his body, as his waterwings squished against his side. “I’m going to drown!” He looked over at Kousuke with big wide eyes. Kousuke was the last person he should trust to teach him how to swim. Considering he was his rival in the matters of the heart, and he had told GREMLIN of all people that he couldn’t swim!

“Oi…Trust me, okay?” Kousuke flashed him a big smile as he swam back in forth effortlessly in the water. “I know the water seems scary, but I’m not gonna let you drown.” Kousuke may have been occasionally….forgetful about certain things, but he wasn’t an asshole contrary to popular belief.

“No! I should have never agreed to this. You’re probably going to show Haruto how I can’t swim to make fun of me!” Shunpei frowned tugging at the intertube. Haruto’s approval was his weakness. Before Kousuke, Shunpei had always gotten the attention. Before him, he had a chance. Before him, Haruto might have liked him. But now, this asshole had come in with his flashy personality and his even flashier belt. He had magic too! It wasn’t fair.

“EARTH TO SHUNPEI!” Kousuke screamed. Damn,this guy spaced out a lot. He’d been trying to get his attention for the past 15 minutes. ”Listen…” Kousuke swam up to the edge of the pool by the ladder. “I might be a little full of myself.” He held up his hand before Shunpei could interrupt. “Only a little! And there isn’t anything wrong with a little self-love. But I’m not an asshole. I’m not going to lure you into swimming to embarrass you in front of Haruto. The guy would never forgive me. That’s too much trouble. You said you wanted to learn how to swim. And I said I’d help.” Kousuke swam to infront of the ladder. “Come on. You can do it.”

Shunpei swallowed. Well, he supposed he could trust Kousuke for the moment. “Fine…” He slowly went down the ladder, and even more slowly went into the water. Kousuke had to bite his tongue. How long did this damn kid take? He was going to die of starvation before he got in the water…

“O-okay…” Shunpei floated in the water, his feet an inch off the floor thanks to the tube. He was shaking lightly. He hated the water.

Gently tapping the tube, Kousuke gave him a look. “Tube had to come off man. Don’t worry. If anything, happens you got me okay? And it’s just the tube. We can take the wings off when you’re more comfortable.”

He nearly yelled in protest. Nearly. When he shot up, looking at Kousuke, he caught his expression. It still held that fire behind his eyes, but there was a calm, caring expression on his face. It was the kind of look he thought Haruto would have, and it looked odd to see it on Kousuke’s face. He never thought Kousuke could be the type to care about anybody but himself. Slowly, he lifted the inner-tube off of him.

Kousuke quickly put his hand on Shunpei’s shoulder, wrapping his arm around his back as his feet touched the floor. “You can still stand so don’t get nervous. And you’ve got your floaties! So nothing bad can happen right now…just get used to the water…”

“Thanks…” Shunpei swallowed as Kousuke took his arm and lead him into slightly deeper water.

“We’re moving out okay? I’m gonna teach you how to tread water today. Then another day, we’ll do swimming swimming. I’m no expert myself honestly..but if I can help you, why not?” He gave Shunpei a big smile. To be honest, he was doing this because he had a feeling that Shunpie didn’t like him or he thought that he didn’t like Shunpei. Both things were completely untrue. He just didn’t know how to handle Shunpei. The man was so comfortable and confident with himself. And he, as much as others might have believed, wasn’t. 

“Y-yeah..” Shunpei followed out with him. Kousuke definitely wasn’t the asshole he was expectin. “Hey, Kousuke…Thanks for doing this..and I’m sorry I had you pegged for..a not so nice person.” He offered him a smile as Kousuke carefully let go of him.

“Don’t be.” Kousuke flashed him a huge smile. “People always think I’m some kind of asshole. It’s fine. I don’t really care.” He shrugs. “Only my friend’s opinions matter because they’re the only people who actually know me. And well, we’re friends!” He grinned wide and swam back a bit. “Okay so, you’re going to kick your legs like your on a bicyle. Just get the momentum. Once you got that, you’re going to move your arms like this.” Kousuke showed him the movement as he did it in a more exaggerated fashion 

Shunpei followed suit. His movements were sloppy at first, but Kousuke managed to correct or nudge him into the right way of doing it. He was surprisingly kind and understanding. If there was anything Shunpei thought about Kousuke, the last thing he would think is that he would made a good teacher. Yet, here he was.

“Okay…we’re gonna take the floaties off. BUT. You have to stay calm as possible. Don’t even think about anything but staying afloat. Because I got you no matter what. Okay?” When he’d learned how to swim, he nearly drowned because he’d thought about drowning. Not the smartest thing, but Kousuke had a wandering mind.

Taking a deep breath, Shunpei slipped the floaties off. He faltered for a moment, and the second Kousuke saw his eyes widen, he put his arm gently around his shoulder. “OI! Oi…calm down. Okay? You ain’t gonna drown. But you ain’t gonna swim if you freak out. Deep breaths. You got this. You’re a pretty smart guy after all. You can figure it out.”

“…..” Shunpei frowned. Kousuke wasn’t just a half decent guy, he was an actually really nice guy. He could see what Haruto saw in him. Takin a deep breath, he closed his eyes and started treading water.

The day he learned how to not drown was the day he accepted defeat. Haruto liked Kousuke, and Kousuke liked Haruto. Honestly, both wizard and both really nice guys….did deserve each other. So instead of trying to sabotage their relationship…

“Hey Kousuke….you should ask Haruto out.” He gave him a small, smile. It was insincere or bitter, but rather it was the most honest smile Shunpei had given him.

Sputtering, Kousuke nearly started flailing. “WHAT. WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? D-don’t you like Haruto? Why are you telling me to do that? I don’t like dudes!” It took him a few moments, but he managed to calm himself down.

“I do. But you like him too and he likes you back. I like Haruto, but whatever makes him happy, makes me happy.” Shunpei shrugged. “I admit I didn’t like you because Haruto likes you more…but that’s an awful reason not to like someone. You’re a really great guy, and a really great friend…So you need to admit your feelings! Because Haruto deserves that!”

“S-stop don’t say that! I don’t like him I…..” He swallowed. Was it that obvious? Was it really? “….I..uhm…” Fuck.

“Just do it!” Shunpei grinned,not even realizing that he was swimming without Kousuke holding onto him. Like his jealousy over Haruto’s affection, his fear of swimming melted from his system.

“…….Fine! Fine…” Kousuke swallowed. “So maybe I like him! OKAY. MAYBE I DO..FINE I’LL ASK HIM OUT. BUT I’M NOT GAY.”

One step at a time. Tomorrow, he’d learn how to swim across the pool. Perhaps he could get Kousuke over his fear of being gay too…


End file.
